GOD! If I owned Danny Phantom? (Season 1)
by RavenBloom
Summary: I decided to take up the challenge from ghostanimal. This is my version of Danny Phantom.


This is a challenge from ghostanimal. I decided to take up the challenge so this is the character list. I don't want people to become confused halfway through.

* * *

**_Protagonists  
_**

* * *

**_Halfas_**

* * *

Name: Daniel James Fenton/ Danny Phantom

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Species: Half-Human/Half-Ghost (formerly Full-Human)

Hair Color: Black(_Human_)

White(_Ghost_)

Eye Color: Sky-blue(_Human_)

Neon-green(_Ghost_)

Occupation: High-school student at Casper High, Superhero

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames: Danny(_Friends and family as Fenton_), Ghost Boy(_Parents and Valerie as Phantom_), Ghost Kid(_Former_), Invis-o-bill(_Random stupid name the ghost hunters and police gave him_), Little Badger(_Vlad_), Whelp(_A lot of Ghosts, most specifically Skulker_), Baby pop(_Ember_), Dipstick(_Also Ember)_

Friends: Penny Hadley, Terrence Moris and Jazz Brown

Popularity Status: Unpopular

Parents: Jack and Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton

Siblings: Danielle Jane Fenton(_Younger Sister_)

Other Family: Valerie Gray(_Cousin_), Jill Fenton(_Aunt_), Damon Gray(_Uncle_)

* * *

Name: Danielle Jane Fenton/ Dani Phantom

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Species: Half-Human/Half-Ghost (formerly Full-Human)

Hair Color: Black(_Human_)

White(_Ghost_)

Eye Color: Sky-blue(_Human_)

Neon-green(_Ghost_)

Occupation: High-school student at Casper High, Super heroine

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames: Dani(_Friends and family as Fenton_), Ghost Girl(_Parents and Valerie as Phantom_), Ghost Kid(_Former_), Invis-i-bess(_Random stupid name the ghost hunters and police gave her_), Whelpette(_A lot of Ghosts, most specifically Skulker_), Female Dipstick(_Ember_)

Friends: Penny Hadley, Terrence Moris and Jazz Brown

Popularity Status: Unpopular

Parents: Jack and Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton

Siblings: Daniel James Fenton(_Older Brother_)

Other Family: Valerie Gray(_Cousin_), Jill Fenton(_Aunt_), Damon Gray(_Uncle_)

* * *

**_Parents_**

* * *

Name: Jack Benjamin Fenton

Age: 40

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Hair Color: Black with some white

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Occupation: Professional Ghost Hunter

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames: -

Friends: Vladimir Masters(_Former_)

Parents: Grandpa Fenton

Siblings: Jill Fenton(_Only plays a minor role, older sister by one year_)

Children: Daniel James Fenton(_Son_), Danielle Jane Fenton(_Daughter_)

Other Family: Valerie Gray(_Niece_), Damon Gray(_Brother-in-law_), Alicia Walker(_Sister-in-law_)

* * *

Name: Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton

Age: 40

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Violet

Occupation: Professional Ghost Hunter

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames: Mads(_Jack_)

Friends: Vladimir Masters(_Former_)

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Alicia Walker(_Older Sister_)

Other Family: Valerie Gray(_Niece_), Jill Fenton(_Sister-in-law_), Damon Gray(_Brother-in-law_)

* * *

_**Friends**_

* * *

Name: Penelope Hadley

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation: High-school student at Casper High, Sidekick

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames: -

Friends: Danny Fenton, Dani Fenton, Terrence Moris and Jazz Brown

Popularity Status: Unpopular

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: None

Other Family: None

* * *

Name: Terrence Moris

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Dark-blue

Occupation: High-school student at Casper High, Sidekick

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames: Terr(_Friends_)

Friends: Penny Hadley, Danny Fenton, Dani Fenton and Jazz Brown

Popularity Status: Unpopular

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: None

Other Family: None

* * *

Name: Jasmine Elizabeth Brown

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Teal

Occupation: High-school student at Casper High, Sidekick

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames: Jazz(_Friends_), Jazzy(_Danny and Dani_)

Friends: Penny Hadley, Terrance Moris, Dani Fenton and Danny Fenton

Popularity Status: Unpopular

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: None

Other Family: None

* * *

**_Cousin_**

* * *

Name: Valerie Gray/ Red Huntress

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Occupation: High-school student at Casper High, Sidekick

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames: Val(_Jack,_ _Maddie_,_ Paulina, Dash, Dani and Danny_)

Friends: Penny Hadley, Terrence Moris, Jazz Brown, Dani Fenton and Danny Fenton

Popularity Status: Unpopular

Parents: Jill Fenton and Damon Gray

Siblings: None

Other Family: Jack and Maddie Fenton(_Uncle & Aunt_), Dani and Danny Fenton(_Cousins_)

* * *

_**A-lists**_

* * *

Name: Samantha 'Sam' Manson

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Violet

Occupation: High-school student at Casper High

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames: _-_

Friends: Star Bergen, Tucker Foley, Kwan Lee and the A-list's 'posse'

Popularity Status: Popular

Parents: Jeremy and Pamela Manson

Siblings: None

Other Family: None

* * *

Name: Star Bergen

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Turquoise

Occupation: High-school student at Casper High

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames:_-_

Friends: Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Kwan Lee and the A-list's 'posse'

Popularity Status: Popular

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: None

Other Family: None

* * *

Name: Tucker Eliot Foley

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Turquoise

Occupation: High-school student at Casper High

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames:_-_

Friends: Sam Manson, Star Bergen, Kwan Lee and the A-list's 'posse'

Popularity Status: Popular

Parents: Angela and Maurice Foley

Siblings: None

Other Family: None

* * *

Name: Kwan Lee

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Occupation: High-school student at Casper High

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames:_-_

Friends: Sam Manson, Star Bergen, Tucker Foley, and the A-list's 'posse'

Popularity Status: Popular

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: None

Other Family: None

* * *

_**Ghosts**_

* * *

Name: Frostbite

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Leader of the Far Frozen

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Cujo

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Ghost Dog

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Wulf

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Occupation: Ghost Were-wolf

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Princess Dorathea

Gender: Female

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Princess of Aragon

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Pandora

Gender: Female

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Pink

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Guardian of Pandora's Box

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Clockwork

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: The Master of Time

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

**_Antagonists_**

* * *

**_Ghosts_**

* * *

Name: Lunch Lady

Gender: Female

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Lunch Lady(_Obviously_)

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Skulker

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Electric Green

Eye Color: Electric Green

Occupation: The Ghost Zone's 'Greatest' Hunter

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Box Ghost

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: The laughing stock

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Nicolai Technus

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: The Ghost Master of Science and Electrical Technology and All Things Beeping(and long-winded introductions)

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Sidney Poindexter

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Gray

Occupation: Former Nerd

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Desiree

Gender: Female

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Wishing Ghost

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Walker

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Green

Occupation: Warden

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Penelope Spectra

Gender: Female

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Black

Red(_Disguise_)

Eye Color: Red

Green(_Disguise_)

Occupation: Psychologist

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Bertrand

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Gray(_Shape shift_)

Eye Color: Red

Green(_Shape shift_)

Occupation: Spectra's Shape shifter Sidekick

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Ember Mclain

Gender: Female

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Robin's Egg Blue

Eye Color: Green

Red when seriously provoked

Occupation: Rock star

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Klemper

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Green

Occupation: Lonely annoyance

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Johnny 13

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Occupation: Biker

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Kitty

Gender: Female

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Biker Chick

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Fright Knight

Gender: Male

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Spirit of Halloween

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

Name: Lydia

Gender: Female

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Freakshow's assistant

Home world: Ghost Zone

* * *

_**Halfas**_

* * *

Name: Vladimir 'Vlad' Masters

Age: 40

Gender: Male

Species: Half-Human/Half-Ghost (formerly Full-Human)

Hair Color: Grey_(Human_)

Black(_Ghost_)

Eye Color: Dark blue(_Human_)

Red(_Ghost_)

Occupation: Billionaire

Residence: Madison, Wisconsin

Home world: Earth

Nicknames: V-man(_Jack_), Vladdie(_Also Jack_), Fruit loop(_Team Phantom, a.k.a. Danny, Dani_, _Jazz, Paulina, Dash and Valerie_), Cheese head(_Also Team Phantom_)

Friends: Jack and Maddie Fenton(_Former_)

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unnamed sister

Other Family: None

* * *

Name: Terrence Phantom

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Species: Half-Human/Half-Ghost (formerly Full-Human)

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Evil ghost half of Terrence Moris

Residence: Amity Park, Illinois

Home world: Earth

Nicknames:_-_

Friends: Penny Hadley, Danny and Dani Fenton and Jazz Brown

Parents: None

Siblings: None

Other Family: None

* * *

And that's the character list for Season One. Below is the Episode List.

Pilot

Summary: The Fenton twins, Danny and Dani go into the ghost portal after some egging from Penny, Terrence and his pet puppy and get their powers.

1) Mystery Meat

Summary: Danny and Dani have recently gained ghostly powers and are still learning to use them. Penny Hadley has convinced the school to change its lunch menu to one that suits her vegetarian tastes, thus angering the students and a ghostly lunch lady.

2) Parental Bonding

Summary: Danny and Dani try to ask Sam and Tucker out on a date while trying to fend off a ghost dragon at the same time.

3) Two of a Kind

Summary: Danny and Dani figure out a way to raise their grades while fending off rogue ghost hunter who wants their pelts.

4) Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

Summary: Dani's garage sale to raise money for an outfit goes bust when Danny has to confront Technus, the ghost master of technology. In a B-story, Dani becomes shallow when Sam and Tucker invite her to a party.

5) What You Want

Summary: When Danny and Dani's friend Terrence expresses jealousy over their ghost powers, he gets his wish to have his own by ghost genie Desiree, but he's slowly succumbing to its ghostly powers.

6) Bitter Reunions

Summary: An invite to Jack and Maddie's college reunion goes wrong when the twins meet with another half ghost like themselves, Vlad Masters.

7) Prisoners of Love

Summary: The twins get caught by law enforcer ghost Walker in the ghost zone and sentenced to spend 1000 years in prison alongside with their old foes, all the while facing the possibility of their parents getting divorced!

8) My Friend's Keeper

Summary: A new guidance counselor named Penelope Spectra starts a chain reaction of depressed students while Jazz, the only one who doesn't know the secret tries to figure out her friends' strange behavior.

9) Revealed Secret

Summary: Jazz reveals her knowledge of the twins' powers to Team Phantom. In a B-story, Team Phantom have to deal with the Box Ghost.

10) Fanning the Flames

Summary: Ember, a rock star ghost, uses her music to take over the world. To keep Danny and Dani Phantom from interfering with her plans, she puts a love spell on them so that Danny falls madly in love with Jazz and Dani with Dash.

11) Huntress of Red

Summary: Valerie becomes the Red Huntress after a little incident with her cousins and tries to help them out.

12) Teacher of the Year

Summary:As Technus invades the contents of an online game, Lancer makes sure Danny works hard to pass his grade, after Danny didn't get much sleep and failed his test. In a B-story, Dani has to try and catch the ghosts without Danny.

13) 13

Summary: Dani falls madly in love with a biker unaware he is a ghost sent by his girlfriend, Kitty to find a suitable host for her to live in.

14) Public Enemies

Summary: Walker plans to make Danny and Dani Amity Park's public enemy #1 and 2 while they befriend a ghost wolf named Wulf.

15) Fright Night

Summary: Danny and Dash compete to put on the best Halloween exhibit, so when Danny reads up in the legend of the Fright Knight, he takes his sword only for the Fright Knight to invade Amity Park.

16) Maternal Instinct

Summary: Maddie, wanting to bond with her children, takes the twins to a mother/children convention, only to be tricked and ending up right in the Colorado Rockies where Vlad suspiciously awaits for them.

17) Lucky in Love

Summary: Tucker suddenly has a desire to date Dani after witnessing her and Danny's secret as the ghost duo, much to her joy, but things turn sour when Kitty crashes the party. In a B-story, Team Phantom have to deal with Kwan.

18) Life Lessons

Summary:The twins and Valerie hardly get along with Star , but unfortunately the four are stuck watching over a flour sack for school with the twins being the 'parents' and Valerie and Star the 'babysitters' while at the same time having to avoid Skulker, who is clearly on their tails.

19) The Million Dollar Ghosts

Summary: When his ghost portal blows up, Vlad sets a million dollar bounty on the twins' heads to keep them busy while he steals the Fenton Ghost Portal.

20) Control Freaks

Summary: The twins must deal with Freakshow, the ringmaster of Circus Gothica, and try to avoid being mind-controlled while dealing with their parents.

* * *

And there you have it! My version of Danny Phantom, it's characters and episodes!

Tune in next time for the pilot!


End file.
